


take a hint

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the request that this is based off of is “riarkle + ‘and you’re naked ok’</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a hint

**Author's Note:**

> request fics on my tumblr (girlmeetsangst)

After her time at Abigail Adams High, Riley made a point to grab life by the horns and embrace every second of it to its fullest extent. In fact, in order to accomplish this, she made herself a bucket list. And, at the very top of said bucket list, read “make Farkle Minkus mine”. This, however, has proven difficult since Farkle had decided to go to Stanford all the way across the country. Her love for him never faltered though, the distance only seemed to make it stronger. So, when he told her over Skype that he was coming back for a long weekend, she was over the moon and quickly began scouring the NYU campus for parties to attend with him. If she was going to do this, there was no way she was going to be able to get through it without being at least _slightly_ inebriated. This was going to be her weekend. 

The long weeks of waiting had finally passed when she heard a knock on her and Maya’s dorm room door. Immediately she bolted up and ran to the door, pausing to straighten out her hair and dress before answering the door.

“Farkle!” She barely was able to get his name out before she had jumped into his arms, he wavered slightly but managed to stay firmly planted on the ground as he slid his hands under her thighs to support her. She takes note of how strong he’s gotten in the months they’ve been apart. 

Once she finally unlatched herself from his neck, he drops her gently to the ground and follows her inside. The room was very clearly shared by the two girls. One side of the room had a paint stained desk, art books, and a chaotic cork board full of art awards and pictures of Lucas, Riley, himself, the Matthews’, and Katy Hart. The other side was neatly organized and had space posters everywhere, clearly being inhabited by the astronomy club president. Farkle had always loved Riley’s passion for space, the way her eyes lit up when he turned on his planetarium in his room for her and her words spilled out of her mouth a little faster as she named all of the facts she could think of off of the top of her head made his head spin. But he tried to push those feelings for her away once high school was over, in fact, he went all the way across the country in an attempt to isolate those feelings for her in his childhood bedroom but they followed him relentlessly, calling him back to New York. So here he was. In her dorm room where she was wearing sweat pants in a tight t shirt, her hair up in a bun, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

“So what’s the plan for this weekend Riley?” He sat down on her bed and realized that something was missing, “Where’s Maya?”

She sat next to him on the bed, criss crossed applesauce and facing him, “She’s at her mom’s this weekend. She says ‘Hi’ though.” Riley wasn’t completely lying, Maya was at her mom’s. But what Maya actually wanted Riley to tell him was more along the lines of “Use protection when you and my best friend inevitably have sex this weekend because you both are stupidly in love with each other and haven’t seen each other in months. Also, don’t touch my stuff,” but there was no way that Riley was going to tell him that.

“And as for the plan,” a giant smile spreads across her face and Farkle tries not to visibly melt from it, “Tonight we’re going to a party in the frat house across the street. I’m giving you the non-Ivy college experience tonight, Farkle Minkus.” And with that, she stood up from the bed and strode over to her wardrobe, opening the doors and digging through it.

“Whatcha lookin for Matthews?”

She didn’t answer, but instead turned around, holding what Farkle assumed was a dress. “ _This_ , Minkus,” she shook it out so he could see the whole thing. It was a short black dress with spaghetti straps and a fitted bodice and bottom. Farkle estimated it was around two yards of fabric at most but he wasn’t necessarily complaining. 

“And what exactly is  _‘This’_?”

She smiled and said in her happy Riley voice, “My lucky dress. Tonight is going to be my night. I’m going to need all of the help I can get.”

His face fell, “What do you need luck for?” He really hoped she was entering a beer pong tournament and not what he thought she meant.

She jumped on the bed right next to him and whispered in his ear, “I’m definitely going to get laid tonight.” She was very giggly and excited but he felt so empty. Of course Riley had her eye on someone, why wouldn’t she? He’s been away for months and even if he had been here, there’s no telling if she would actually be into him.

Riles seemed oblivious to the storm raging on inside of Farkle’s head, instead of comforting him and making him realize that she was talking about him, she stood up from the bed and moved over to her drawers, pulling out two sets of matching lingerie sets.

“What do you think, red or black?”

His heart almost stopped. 

“Re-r-Red,” If his stuttering didn’t expose how he felt about her, his flushed cheeks and sweaty palms just might have.

At this point, Farkle was lucky he was still sitting up straight because all he wanted to do was lay down and take a breather. Watching her pick out lingerie for some other guy was absolutely and completely _exhausting_. All he wanted was to be with her tonight in her dorm room, catching up and feeling her skin resting against his, not at some sweaty party with dozens of other guys that want to use her. In the midst of his thoughts he almost didn’t notice Riley undressing before him, a smirk on her face as their eyes locked.

Knocking himself out of his Riley-induced haze, he adverted his eyes and tried to focus intently on the fan on the ceiling, “And you’re naked ok.”

She hadn’t moved a muscle, maintaining her position in between his legs, “Actually, I’m just now wearing a shirt but you’re close.”

“And why, may I ask?” The ceiling seemed to be growing more and more interesting the closer she came to his lap.

She climbed on top of him, “So I can do this.”

And then she was kissing him. 

And then he was confused.

But then he had his hands on her hips and was gripping hard, rolling over on top of her, not taking time to think about what was _actually_ happening. He’s still not entirely convinced that he’s not dreaming. But she’s here and she’s real and maybe she doesn’t want other guys after all. For once he’s allowing himself to hope for the best without expecting the worst and he feels lighter. 

He’s lifting up her hips from the bed to meet hers and she’s moaning in his ear, signaling for him to never stop.

“For a smart guy, you don’t know how to take a hint, Minkus,” she exhales while he attacks her neck in the best way possible.

He pulls away, confused, “What the hell are you talking about?”

She laughs and pushes him up so she can see more of him, “I’ve been dropping hints about us for months, I literally showed you my lingerie and told you I was going to get laid tonight.”

He blushed, not wanting to admit that he was just simply oblivious to her advances, “I just figured you had your eyes on someone else.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah I obviously would try to hook up with some random the one weekend you’re finally in town. And they say you’re a genius.”

“If by ‘they’ you mean the admissions board at Stanford, Carnegie Mellon, Yale, and Harvard, then I’d have to agree with them.” He smiled cockily and moved closer to her again, grabbing her by the thigh and sliding his hand down to her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“They clearly have never seen the Farkle I adore so deeply, he’s kind of a mess if I do say so myself.” She tried to be dead pan about her response but she couldn’t help but try to hold back a laugh by biting her bottom lip, driving Farkle crazy.

“That’s only because you make a mess out of me, Riley Matthews.”

She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness and flipped them over so she was on top, “And they say chivalry is dead.”


End file.
